With You
by SummerLollies
Summary: Rikki and Zane, finally go all the way. Rated M. Contains sex. Very smutty. One shot only.


Rikki and Zane snuck away from Zanes dads buisness lunch meeting. Zane pulled Rikki into the kitchen.

"Whats on your mind?" Zane asked between kisses.

"Mmm, you." Rikki replied kissing his warm lips.

"You're always on mine." Zane flirted as he licked her lips asking for entrance, which she quickly granted. Zane slid his tongue into her sweet tasting mouth. He found her tongue and began massaging it with his. Swallowing and swapping spit with her. His hands slid up her top, making Rikki quickly pull away.

"Rikki.. sorry! If you're not ready we can - " Zane was cut off, with Rikki pressing her index finger onto his soft lips.

"Zane, you have it all wrong. I want to have sex with you, just a condom maybe?" Rikki answered, slipping her tongue back into his mouth, Zane sucked on her tongue and swallowed some of her spit before pulling away.

"Upstairs, I have a packet of condoms." Zane smirked.

"Oo, can't wait." Rikki said as Zane took her hand and lead her upstairs to his bedroom. Zane lay Rikki on his super queensized bed, while he went over to his drawers and pulled out a fruity vibrating ring condom.

"Nice brand." Rikki smirked.

"This one will bring more pleasure. Pricey, but you'll like it." Zane said as he wrapped an arm around Rikkis waist.

"Show me your stuff, baby."

"Don't worry sexy, I'm all yours and I'm on it." Zane told, as he pulled off his top revealing his nice firm body.

"Yummy." Rikki smiled feeling his strong muscles.

"Your turn." Zane licked her neck softly and pulled her summer dress off, revealing her perfect C cup breasts, still covered by her soft yellow bra laced with ribbon, and her matching thong covering her perfect tonned ass. Zane smiled sexily as he unhooked her bra. Her breasts were now completely bare.

"Gorgeous." Zane whispered into her ear, and placed a hand on her left suble breasts. Massaging it, feeling her soft nipple turn into a small hard marble under his fingers. He lowered his head down to her chest, placing his tongue on her right breast, still massaging her left one with his hand. He began to suckle on her nipple and gentley biting it, as Rikki let out soft quiet moans. Zane pulled away and gave Rikki a gentle kiss on the lips, Rikkis hands moved down his body, and began to unzip his trousers and pull them off. Zane quickly pulled away from her lips and helped her take of his trousers, and then his underwear, showing his long penis already hard with a erection. Rikki sat up a little, head infront of his cock, and held it gentley with her hand, moving her hand up and down his dick before moving her mouth over his penis. She began sucking fast, and deep throating. Zane placed a hand onto Rikkis shoulder, and breathed out as he moved his head back. Rikki was in control, and she knew what she was doing. Zane was now losing control over himself, and was now beginning to moan loudly in pleasure as, Rikki was sucking just right, and before he knew it a long orgasim came crashing over his body. Rikkis mouth felt a substance squirt inside, she quickly swallowed it before coming back up face to face with Zane, smiling. He instantly kissed her lips, and let his tongue roll over her bottom lip, as he was moving her back down onto his bed. He pulled away and turned around to grab the unopened condom packet off the floor, and opened it quickly. He turned back round, and let Rikki watch as he rolled it over his penis. He moved onto Rikki and began to give her trails of kisses over her flat tonned stomach. He moved his hands down and pulled her thong off. He opened her legs wider. Zane kneeled down infront of her nicely waxed vagina, and moved his down towards it. His tongue circled her clit, as he pushed his index finger inside her hole, continuing to push his finger in, and pull it back out at a quick pace, repeatively as he still was licking away at her clit. Sucking it enjoyabley, and licking it more. Zane enjoyed listening to Rikki moan as he found all the right places. He was now feeling the slipperey wet fluids coming from inside her dripping down onto his tongue. He continued to lick, while swallowing some of the yummy fluids.

"Zane, oooh! Now, please! Do this! Ooh, it feels soo good!" Rikki moaned.  
He pulled his finger out of her hole and pulled his face away from her vagina. He crawled on top of her, getting into a nice position. He began to pushed his dick deeper and deeper into her, Rikki squealing pleasurabley, as the vibrating condom covered cock inside of her moved in and out. Zane kept pushing his cock in and out of her vagina. Getting a fast rythme, that Rikki could still keep up with. She rocked back and forth as fast as she could until she began to run her fingers uncontrolabley thorugh her hair, and closed her eyes. She let out a loud moan, along with Zane as they both had massive orgasims moving through their bodies, making them feel alive.

"So how am I?" Zane asked Rikki as they both fell back onto his soft cloud like bed.

"You know your stuff, I think it's safe to say you weren't a virgin?" Rikki replied as they both continued to move under the covers. Zane wrapped his arms around Rikki.

"Nope." Zane said proudly. Rikki made a giggling shocked face. "What about you Rikki?"

"I was about an hour ago." She said snuggling her head into Zane.

"Well I have to say, you have given me the best sex." Zane smirked holding her naked body closer to his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Zane leaned down and kissed Rikki gentley. Just then, the door swung open, and Harrison, Zanes dad walked in. "Zane! Rikki! Where have - " He paused in shock realising what he had just walked in on. "Oh my god. Control your urges. Put some clothes on, then I want to have a word with both of you!" And, then quickly turning round and walking out the door to return to his guests.

"Zane.. I really don't want to go downstairs to him.." Rikki pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll sneak out the window and climb down. Then run for it."

"But, what if -"

"Don't worry Rikki, I'll be there to catch you. Always, I promise."

Zane leaned back down to Rikki, there lips met and they kiss on it.


End file.
